


ART: cover for "the past beats inside me"

by Green



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collage, Digital Art, M/M, i mean kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green/pseuds/Green
Summary: art for Spikedluv's Petopher story,the past beats inside me
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 35
Kudos: 90





	ART: cover for "the past beats inside me"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the past beats inside me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545708) by [Spikedluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv). 



> I procrastinated and did this at the last minute, basically, but I did it and I'm pretty proud of it. I don't do graphics very often so I'm out of practice, but I think it turned out okay anyway. Many thanks to Spikedluv for being patient with my neurotic self.

**Author's Note:**

> please, no concrit. I don't do this often and I can see the little mistakes I made already and feel horrible enough about it.  
> go read spikedluv's fic and leave a comment! and kudos! 💚


End file.
